


你绝对猜不到的与德拉科·马尔福有关的20件事

by GinnySue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 23:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnySue/pseuds/GinnySue
Summary: 与德拉科有关的20件事，包括可爱的金妮，偶尔有其他韦斯莱，甚至是疤头。（还有两个“不是粉色头发”的漂亮宝贝客串）





	你绝对猜不到的与德拉科·马尔福有关的20件事

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [20 Random Facts that you'd never guess about Draco Malfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/530630) by jandjsalmon. 

1.他的父亲和他说过，鬼怪是一个生活在地牢里的疯麻瓜，专吃不听父母话的小巫师。德拉科知道他的父亲从不说谎，所以他连着三周睡觉都不敢关灯，直到他的家养小精灵马尔萨斯向他保证，会攻击进入这个房间的任何麻瓜。

2.德拉科一直想要一个宠物。他求父母给他买一只猫狸子，他们终于买给他了，它却不跟他玩。有一天，德拉科抓住它，逼它跟他玩了一下午，他玩够了之后，就把它放进一个衣柜里，这样他下次就不必费力去抓它了。纳西莎从来没有告诉他，一周之后，她发现这个小东西死在了衣柜里。

3.在去霍格沃茨之前，每当外面起雾，德拉科都会和他的家养小精灵马尔萨斯出去，坐在马尔福庄园的场地上。他喜欢坐在花园的石墙上，等雾气消失的时候，抬头看星星。

4.大家都知道德拉科崇拜斯内普教授，但原因并不是人们通常认为的。斯内普不是他的教父或他父母的密友。而是因为德拉科真的很喜欢魔药。对他来说，制作魔药是一门艺术，而斯内普是一位大师。

5.德拉科从来不嫉妒哈利·波特的名声。他从来不想要他的朋友、冒险或名声，他几乎能原谅波特可以打破每条规则，然后逃脱惩罚。德拉科无法容忍的是，波特忽略了那双观察着他一举一动的棕色眼睛。德拉科一直想据为己有的琥珀色眼睛。

6.就算你问，他也绝不会承认，他十五岁时就熟记了阿尔弗雷德·丁尼生所著的《亚瑟王之死》史诗。

7.他五岁时问他的父亲，爱是什么。卢修斯低头看着他说：“力量，儿子。”他此刻看到大礼堂对面的她撩动火红发卷，对他眨着眼睛，德拉科清楚地知道了，深陷爱恋时，谁是掌握力量的那个人，显然不是他。

8.德拉科最喜欢的颜色既不是绿色也不是黑色，虽然整个衣橱恰恰相反。他二年级去过一家书店后，他就喜欢红色了。长着雀斑的红。

9.因为德拉科习惯在昏暗的光线里读书，所以他必须得戴眼镜。不过除非在他的房间里复习，否则他不会戴。谁也不能见到他不完美的样子，否则就太像波特了，几乎差不离！

10.五年级之前，德拉科一直憎恶蝙蝠，他很乐意碾碎它们，用它们制作魔药。可在五年级之后，每次遇到蝙蝠，他都忍不住想起，她在攻击他之前热情地亲吻他。让她跟波特和他的朋友们一起逃跑，将自己置于险境之中，这也值得，因为他终于知道她对他的真正感情了。

11.众所周知，他爱吃甜食。他不可能改掉对巧克力的迷恋。都怪那些小报，许多女巫甚至都知道，德拉科为一块巧克力蛙芝士蛋糕什么都做得出来。但是只有一个人，那个最重要的人，知道他只喝土耳其咖啡——又黑又苦——金妮不会告诉任何人。

12.他总是第一个起床也不怪他。布雷斯会在吃早餐两个小时前起床梳洗打扮，就为了完美无瑕地去上课，德拉科忍受了六年这种生活，打那之后，他就习惯早起了。金妮喜欢睡懒觉，所以德拉科不会叫醒她，而是用手指抚摸着她的头发，看着她睡觉。

13.虽然人云亦云，可德拉科从来不是“斯莱特林性爱之神”。他确实在扫帚橱里亲热过，但是他早已打定主意，如果他不能跟他想要的女孩发生关系，那他就会等到结婚，把这当成责任。幸好他想要的红发女孩终于答应嫁给他**，并且**跟他亲热**——**等待太值得了！

14.他的艺术基因来自他的母亲。她把花摘下来之前，脑海中就会浮现出花束，知道怎么搭配会好看。而德拉科则是利用画板。在他拿起铅笔之前，那幅画就望着他了。

15.他总是发誓他绝对不会听麻瓜音乐，但是，他们在拉斯维加斯的第三天时，她听到他哼唱《Danke Schoen》。当他发觉自己做了什么，他请金妮对他施遗忘咒语。

16.德拉科第一次打雪仗是在陋居。刚开始时并不是双方都很开心，但金妮很快来到他的身边，双胞胎永远也不知道打中他们的是什么！

17.作为最后一个在世的布莱克后裔，德拉科继承了可恶的家谱挂毯，波特终于把它从格里莫广场的墙上弄了下来。德拉科把这个难看的东西挂在马尔福庄园的唯一安慰，就是幻想他把他的“纯血叛徒”妻子的名字加在上面时，他的祖先会在坟墓里辗转反侧。

18.德拉科从没给任何人看过他的守护神，但是他忍不住露出坏笑，用魔杖指着金妮送他的生日礼物。他的魔杖里射出一只银色美洲豹，围着那辆崭新的美洲豹敞篷车发出咕噜声。

19.德拉科讨厌赞同她家里的任何人，但是，当他终于可以自信地宣布，莫丽说得一直都对时，他不由松了口气。金色头发和红色头发不会生出粉色头发的小孩。达里恩证明了马尔福基因很强大……但是她的双胞胎妹妹伊丽莎白的红发卷发说明了上帝具有幽默感。

20.尽管难以置信，可看到他的三个女孩走在家族领地上，令他感到前所未有的骄傲。他知道她们属于他，且无条件地爱着他，他终于不再怨恨那个令他在韦斯莱家族聚会上缺少存在感的波特了。

**「完」**


End file.
